Miedo por una noche
by LaBauhaus
Summary: A alguien le agarró terror a la noche ¿Cómo harán para ahuyentar su miedo? [Reto de Chia S.R. en el "Proyecto 1-8"]
_Digimon no me pertenece._

 **Reto de la linda Chia S.R.:**

 **Pairing:** Yamichi

 **Características:** Alguien tiene miedo a la noche...

 **Género:** el que gustes :3

 **¡Te reto a tí!:** LaBauhaus

* * *

— No puedo creer lo que está pasando

Yamato y Mimi llevaban a rastras, como podían, a un Taichi que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo. Ninguno de los tres podía parar de reír ante la situación y por sus estados.

— Es un tonto — a la castaña se le caían las lágrimas de tanto reír.

— No sabía

— No tenía por qué tomarse nuestro trago

— Es todo culpa de ustedes... — el moreno se dejaba llevar mientras reía — Oye ¿tu vestido siempre estuvo hecho de flores?

El rubio y la castaña casi se atragantan de la risotada que largaron.

— Son los efectos del LSD Taichi-kun — Mimi se detuvo para darle un beso y un abrazo.

— Shhh… no hablen muy fuerte — el rubio miraba para todos, no quería que sus vecinos escuchen tanto alboroto.

— Tranquilo Y-a-m-a-t-o, _aaaall your neighbours_ _are_ _sleeping_ — dijo Mimi bajito entre risitas.

Yamato abrió la puerta del departamento -torpemente- y los tres entraron.

— ¿Soy yo o el piso se mueve? — el moreno estaba entre dormido y asustado.

— Es el LSD — insistió el rubio

— O puede ser que por tan drogados no nos estamos dando cuenta que hay un terremoto — gritó la castaña y puso cara de terror.

Yamato tragó hondo, esperando a que de verdad no hubiera un terremoto justo en esos momentos. Trató de tranquilizarse y prestar atención para que la droga no haga efecto en esos momentos, tuvo un milisegundo de lucidez y se dió cuenta que no había ninguna alarma ni ningún otro griterío más que el que estaban haciendo sus dos amigos.

— ¡Calmense los dos! — dijo alzando la voz — No hay alarmas, no pasa nada — suspiró — Vamos a tu habitación, Tai

Y siguieron caminando mientras Mimi volvía a reír ante la situación.

— Vamos a acostarte Tai — dijo Yamato tratando de mantener cierta seriedad

— ¿Puedo acostarme en aquella nube? — dijo con una sonrisota dormida.

Sus dos compañeros volvieron a atragantarse con su propia risa.

— Si Taichi-kun — dijo Mimi tratando de sonar dulce — Justamente allí te íbamos a dejar

— Gracias — el moreno seguía con su enorme sonrisa, y los tres se dirigieron a la cama del aturdido.

— Quítate la ropa para dormir

— ¿Y por qué no me desnudas tú Yamato? — sonrió divertido.

Mimi lanzó una risotada mientras que el rubio se puso rojo de vergüenza y se mentalizaba para no golpearlo.

— Cállate y duerme — dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido por la castaña quien apagó la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Mimi seguía riendo, Yamato se aguantaba un poco la risa pero estaba muy cansado y quería dormir.

— Escucha, lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado como para acompañarte hasta tu casa — la aludida paró un poco con la risa — Quédate a dormir, te presto mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá — se sentía apenado — Te prometo que te lo compensaré en grande por haberme ayudado con Taichi.

— _Don't worry_ — ella le regaló una linda sonrisa para calmarlo — Fue mi culpa que haya terminado así — rió ante el recuerdo de la noche — Te sacaré algo de ropa para dormir — le sacó la lengua y se fue directo a la otra habitación.

* * *

Se estaba sacando el vestido cuando Yamato, sin tocar, entró a buscar algo para taparse del frío. Ella rió al ver la cara que puso su amigo ante la torpeza de no haber preguntado antes, pero se puso la remera que eligió rápido para no incomodarlo más, aunque no ayudó mucho a la vista del rubio llevar puesta sólo una camiseta de él.

— _Good night honey_ — le dijo con una sonrisa y guiñandole el ojo, acto seguido, se metió en la cama del rubio.

Yamato tragó duro, tomó lo que necesitaba y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Estaba muy incómodo, le costaba conciliar el sueño, no fue buena idea dormir en el sofá ni haber entrado en su propia habitación sin tocar, ahora estaba más pendiente de no necesitar una ducha fría y rogando porque al día siguiente el cuello y la espalda no le duelan.

Seguía dando vueltas cuando unos gritos lo aturdieron de-repente. Se sentó de un salto y se dió cuenta que los gritos provenían del cuarto de Taichi.

Salió disparado del sofá y llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Mimi abría la de su habitación y lo seguía. Cuando aentraron al cuarto se encontraron con un Tai escondido debajo de las sábanas, los otros dos cruzaron las miradas y fueron rápidamente con el moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa Tai? — Mimi se sentó a su lado y le sacó la sábana de encima.

— La noche… — estaba realmente asustado — La noche me quiere atrapar

— Eres un tonto — dijo Yamato aún de pie.

— No seas así — lo regañó la muchacha — _Darling_ , es sólo tu imaginación.

— ¡No! — gritó el aludido — ¡No! ¡Me estaba atrapando! La oscuridad, no me va a dejar despertar nunca más

— Tai… — Mimi rió bajo y lo abrazó — Tranquilo, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

— Por favor... — dijo quedito.

Yamato rodó los ojos, Mimi se corrió al otro lado pasando por encima de Taichi, y el rubio ocupó el lugar de la castaña.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — la muchacha apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo y le tomó la mano.

— No

El rubio se apretó los ojos y la sien con los dedos, la droga todavía estaba en su organismo y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Mejor traigo un café para todos — dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No te vayas! — suplicó el moreno

— Taichi… — frunció el ceño — Me iré a la cocina cinco minutos y volveré. Además, Mimi se quedará contigo.

— Mimi es una debilucha

—¡Oye! — le dió un golpe en hombro

— Och — se acarició donde lo golpeó — ¿Qué? Si la noche me atrapa, también a tí.

— ¡Yo puedo ahuyentar a la noche! — se quejó sentándose sobre su amigo.

Yamato rodó los ojos, ahora eran dos los que creían en la "mala noche", cuando era él el que estaba teniendo una.

— ¿Ah, sí?¿Y cómo? — interrogó el moreno.

La castaña no dijo nada, sólo se puso en acción y nadie esperaba fuera que comenzara a besar a Tai. Ni ella misma pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ninguno de los dos lo cortó, todo lo contrario, lo profundizaron.

Yamato lo miraba todo de pie y con la boca abierta. Quería dejar de mirar pero no podía, tragó hondo, se pasó la mano por los ojos, la boca y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que terminaran en ese momento. No lo hicieron, él carraspeó la garganta pero pudo ver dos lenguas que chocaban.

Finalmente se separaron. Ambos sonreían como tontos, como si hubieran hecho una travesura. Mimi seguía sentada sobre el regazo de Taichi con ambas piernas desnudas a cada lado del moreno mientras este las acariciaba.

— ¿Terminaron? — los aludidos se voltearon y sonrieron aún más al ver la cara del rubio.

— Huu...— Taichi sonreía en modo burlón — ¿Yamato está celoso?

Mimi se dió la vuelta, seguía sobre su amigo pero ahora apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de este. Yamato revoleó los ojos.

— Cállate idiota — gruñó — ¿La nochecita aún se quiere comer al llorón?

— Nop, Mimi supo como ahuyentarla — el moreno seguía con esa sonrisa que enojaba al rubio.

Yamato posó sus ojos sobre Mimi, ella sólo le sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior como si le estuviera coqueteando, queriendo contarle un secreto, burlándose de él y muchas otras cosa más, todo, al mismo tiempo.

— Awww ¡Yamato está celoso! — chilló la muchacha.

Mimi rió y se levantó de un salto para colgarse del cuello del rubio, frotó su pequeña nariz contra la del chico quien se quedó petrificado y rojo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella seguía riendo ante la reacción de su amigo y sin pedir permiso lo besó a él también.

Yamato sentía los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos pero no pudo reaccionar hasta que la lengua de la chica le hizo abrir la boca y ahí sintió todo su cuerpo arder y relajarse a la vez. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero esperaba que hubiera sido largo. Un ronquido fue lo que lo sobresaltó y le hizo separarse de ella, sino, no creía que lo hubiera hecho. Mimi se dió vuelta, aún en sus brazos, y largó otra carcajada al ver a un Taichi completamente dormido y roncando. Matt la estaba soltando para dar media vuelta e irse cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo y lo tiraban a la cama. Mimi lo rodeó de pies y brazos.

— Mejor durmamos — y cerró los ojos con una total relajación.

Yamato se quedó en su lugar pensando en si realmente iba a poder dormir esa noche teniendo a Mimi abrazada y los ronquidos de Taichi en sus oídos.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado linda Chia y a los que lean esto porque a mí no me convence del todo.


End file.
